This is a new application for support of Core vision research facilities, at the Institute of Biological Sciences, Oakland University. This organization is described as an independent academic unit (equivalent to a school or college), with a mission to conduct research in vision sciences and to provide an environment for research training. Research of the group's members has some common themes (cataract etiology, membrane phenomena, transport processes and the role of glutathione metabolism in oxidative damage to cells, for example), in such areas as glaucoma, cornea and retinal and choroidal diseases, in addition to cataract. In an effort to enhance collaborative research in these areas, support is asked for five modules. Module 1: Electron microscopy and Histology Module 2: Tissue culture Module 3: Instrumentation Module 4: Animal facility Module 5: Administrative core